When We Start Killing
by Obsession18
Summary: AU: The Saiyans have allied with Earth in a war against Frieza and his many soldiers. Vegeta ends up in the hospital with Bulma as his care taker, Will this war ever end? Humor, N-17
1. Getting the idea

A/N: Hey everybody, okay so heres the deal. The era is the 1940's in Europe...okie dokie. its a mix of 1940s...and futuristic..because of course the saiyans are involved. So just go along with the technology that switches back and forth. there are reasons for it. Just remember to keep an open mind. :D thank you so very much if you do. OH...and the first chapter. This one is gonna be just an intro letting you know whats goin on...i have to set the story up before it gets all juicy hehe. Enjoy :)

**Rated M** for Violence, language, and sexual scenes.

* * *

In the middle of the woods there was a very dim light inside a simple make shift shelter. Three silhouettes were inside standing around a table talking with each other. It was snowing lightly in the night, making the snow look a light blue. If not for the situation, you could say it looked quite peaceful.

"King Vegeta." A man before him saluted him. "I have news of Frieza's activity, Sir."

"At ease soldier." The King pet his beard absently. "What is your name Private?"

"Benjamin Wilder, Sir."

"Private Wilder." King Vegeta nodded and waved his hand towards him, "Lets here the news."

"As you asked we sent a spy into his army and he came back with some news, Frieza has planned to take as many POWs **A/N (Prisoner of War)** as possible, we're not sure why until further notice, Sir."

"How many POWs do they have of ours?" Jion asked Wilder. Jion has been with the King for many years; he is one of his most trusted advisers and soldier.

"Since last week he had 48 Earth and 33 Saiyan POWs, some may have died, it varies often." Wilder shook his head frowning.

"Thank you Private, report back to me if you have heard of more news." The King dismissed and watched the private walk outside to the other soldier who came with him.

"Hey Wilder!" His friend Miles shouted towards him. Miles wasn't a soldier, he was a photographer who took all the men's pictures to give to newspapers. "Go okay?"

"Yea, man, it really sucks though." He shook his head looking down. "This war seems like its never going to end."

"How did this all start anyways? I mean I know Frieza's a tyrant and everything, but, what happened?" Miles asked hopping into the truck with Wilder.

"Frieza has always wanted to rule over the Saiyans, but it just so happened that they were a lot stronger then he ever realized." Wilder chuckled. "The Saiyans killed Cooler, Freiza's brother. That really pissed him off, he attacked them for revenge when he somehow stumbled across some new technology of theirs. Finds out it wasn't really theirs but ours…Earths technology. Long ago we signed a treaty with the Saiyans, we figured with their brawn and our technology we could be unstoppable. Frieza wanted to prove us wrong and take over our planets. It was already too late for the Saiyans planet, Vegetasai, so they all moved here and protected us, vise versa."

"Damn, I'm happy we're on the Saiyans side, we'd be toast!" Miles shouted to Wilder, they were driving back to camp.

"Yea, me too." Wilder took a swig of water and continued, " We ended up killing Frieza's whole family, he's the only one left, and he can't destroy Earth from far away because a group of scientist found a way to have a force field over our planet. Apparently it takes the suns heat waves and powers the technology. So we'll have it forever, or at least until the sun dies out. Other than what I've told you that's all I know."

"So Frieza is a blood thirsty tyrant who wants to rule the universe and have his revenge." Miles stated unhappily. "F-ckin' ice-jin."

"Amen to that!"

"C'mon lets head back, I need to get some more pictures before I head back to America." Miles sped up into the night in the jeep thinking of what he was just told about the evil tyrant named Freiza.

* * *

Short i know. but remember its a filler. it gets better :D leave reviews, its always super nice to encourage the author :D thank you guys and girls.

Don't get discouraged from this chapter Keep on reading!!!


	2. Meeting the Men

Chapter 2

**Vegetas POV**

Front Line: Europe

It was night time, not a sound could be heard, not even the sound of a gentle breeze against the trees in the woods, nor the sound of an innocent cricket making its music of the night. The only sound that could be heard was the hallow breathing of the man sitting next to you in your own foxhole you made from small shovels we carry on our packs.

The man who did sit next to you, you either knew for two years or two days. Two years being the bastard that helped cover your back while you were running for your life trying to find the nearest foxhole without being blown into pieces or got you a smoke when your hands were shaking. Two days being the replacement of the guy that died you knew for those two years. We all tried not being acquainted with the replacement except for knowing his name; He'd probably die in the next week anyway.

Just sitting here in my foxhole, finally not being threatened by ki explosions or gunfire, I look up at the night sky first noticing how the ends of the trees have been blown to shreds. Looking down I reached in my front pocket hoping to find a cigarette, 'damn', none left.

The clothes we all wore were the color of a light forest green, dirty with brown mixed in from not washing. Combat boots tied tight and to the top, over the baggy pants we wore with pockets on the side for holding maps, and other things. A simple black belt holding ammo and extra pistol on the side, without the belt our pants would fall down from the damn weight in our pockets. We also wore long sleeve shirts with two front pockets on the chest, over that we all wore our heavy-duty pea coats. At least that's what they looked like, same color as the rest of our attire but hell who gave a shit. Some of the men wore helmets; some just didn't give a damn. I don't give a damn.

"Damn…" Nappa exhaled, "Is it ever going to stop snowing?"

"It's the beginning of January, I doubt it." Raditz said situating himself to get more comfortable in the foxhole.

I glared at them both, they had reminded me that I was cold when I was finally starting to get my mind off of it.

"Will you two just shut up," I said angrily still trying to keep my voice low, "Its been snowing for God knows how long, it'll stop when it stops."

Raditz and Nappa have been in my platoon since the beginning, the whole two years of the war. Raditz is ranked as 1st sergeant; he has the skills to show for it. He is one of the best aims on the whole dammed platoon. I'm sure he's saved my life countless times, but I'd never tell em'. Nappa is practically all brawn and very little brains, I'm not even sure if he has the 'little'. He comes in handy when you need to take out a tank from Freiza's army. He used to be my drill sergeant in the very beginning, but I surpassed him of course. You can't be lieutenant of a whole platoon and not have brains, muscle, and experience, and of course I achieved them all.

"You guys stay here, I'm checking up on the rest of the platoon." I said starting to get up, when I noticed Nappa had his cigarette box in his front chest pocket.

"Yea of what's left of it that is." Raditz added.

I snagged the box from Nappa's pocket and pulled out a smoke for myself. "Thanks Private." I said with it in my mouth and tossed the pack back at him.

"Hey!" Nappa barked putting his box back into his pocket this time buttoning it closed. "Can you believe him?"

"Ya shouldn't have had it all out in the open like that." Raditz said looking at Nappa's pocket.

"Whatever…" Nappa grumbled.

"So…are ya going to give me one or what?" Raditz said staring at Nappa expectantly.

The snow looked like a pale blue in the night, and black specks and clumps of dirt would be spread out around the foxhole and other holes that were made from previous explosions. Crouching down by the nearest foxhole I see two privates huddled together to keep warm holding a tin cup with hot water in it, or at least it used to be hot. In the other arm their guns, fully loaded and ready for blood.

"Sir." Tien and Chiaotzu nodded my way.

"Doin' alright?" I asked looking straight ahead toward the front line. I took a puff of my smoke and held it with my elbows resting on my knees.

"Yes, Sir." Tien spoke up looking from Chiaotzu to me.

"What about you private? Cold tongue?" I pointed towards the pipsqueak with my cigarette.

"N-n-no, Sir." Chiaotzu finally said shivering.

"Get yourself something hot so you can answer me next time." I gave them a single nod and walked towards the next three men.

Walking towards the group I heard my boots crunch in the snow every now and then snapping a branch, looking to my right I noticed dim lights from the small crumbling town that was our objective. 'Damn…we're so close.' I thought to myself shaking my head. Finally reaching the men I crouch down like I did before taking another puff of my cigarette. The men were all looking at what seemed to be photos.

"Hello, Sir."

"Sir."

"Sup, Sir." Privates Yamcha, Piccolo, and Yajirobi all greeted me.

"How are you ladies?" I glowered at them.

"Doin' okay, Lieutenant Vegeta." Piccolo nodded and pulled his coat tighter to keep the snow out.

"What's that?" I asked Yamcha pointing at the photos in his hand.

"Pictures of my family and friends, Sir." He shuffled through his photos searching for one, "I think I might be missing one." He grumbled to himself.

"You guys want to see a picture of my hot girlfriend back at home?" Yajirobi shouted out suddenly.

"If you keep the F-ck down!" Piccolo whispered loudly smacking him over the back of the head. I smirked. '_Idiot_'. Yajirobi held out a picture and showed the men next to him smiling proudly.

"What the Hell!?" Yamcha took the picture and looked on the back and front. "Where did you get this?!"

"Uhh…uhh…from a photo shop, duh." Yajirobi said shifting his eyes back and forth fiddling his fingers.

"Ya right!" Piccolo added, "Like you could get her…"

"Yajirobi…this is MY girlfriend! You found this didn't you, you f-cking idiot!" Yamcha put the photos back with the pack he had, "Freakin idiot, God your stupid!"

I held out my hand curious about the wench that was on the photo, Yamcha gave it to me and gave Yajirobi a death glare. '_Woa…She must be an alien. Earthlings don't have hair like that, Yamcha's an earthling why would he have an alien for a then again he is a baka.' _

"What do you think, Sir?" Yamcha asked me.

"Odd looking." I said nonchalantly tossing the photo at his chest. He looked down at the photo furring his eyebrows.

"Do you have a girl, Lieutenant?" Yajirobi asked.

"Don't need one, never have." I grumbled. I began to get up and took the last inhale of my smoke.

"Oh…" Yajirobi looked confused at this. _'The moron'_ i thought rolling my eyes and I stood up looking at the men.

"Keep awake, and watch the front line." I reminded them all. " Actually, Tubby here can go around serving hot soup to all the men."

"Yes, Sir." Yajirobi answered upset.

"And when addressing your higher rank, _Private_, do not greet them 'Sup, Sir' like a mumbling fool. Keep on doing that and you'll be cleaning out the toilets." I flicked my used cigarette with my thumb and pointer finger in his hair burning his scalp, then walked away to check on the rest of the platoon.

"Ahh!!" he screamed jumping up and out of the hole. Piccolo and Yamcha snickered as they watched Yajirobi head towards the food to start his task.

"He had it coming to him." Piccolo stated.

"Idiot…" Yamcha said looking at his pictures again.

* * *

I know short again. Next chapter. will be Bulma POV. I just wanted to get it started and out there. Let me know what you think :) it will be much appreciated. more reviews the faster the next chapter will come out..which means the juicier it'll get :D

and remember ANYONE can review you can be Anonymous on the reviews, It's easy! just click Review Chapter and make up a name and write your opinion and comments on the chaptes! Thanks!


	3. Meeting the Beauty

A/N: Hello again, well here's the 3rd chapter, it turned out longer than i thought haha, anyways, i spent the rest of my night finishing this for you guys :D and i am now dead tired. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters...BUT i do own the storyline...it's aaaall miiiine..muahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 3

Saint Josephs Hospital was a large building, known for its best services and research. Being three stories high it had many uses of course, but since the war it was limited to only two uses. The first two stories were for the wounded men who were fighting in the war. The last story, closest towards the smoky sky was used for the scientist and their technology to help beat Frieza and his men.

A young woman lay across her soft bed, her stomach hugging the cotton sheets, her face to the side on her feather filled pillow, and her hand a little below her chin. She had a content smile on her fresh face with her hair spread out behind her. The morning sun peeked out through her white curtains, a stream of light playing across her face.

A man slowly opened the door peeking his head in to check up on the sleeping beauty. Walking slowly and quietly he reaches her bed and sat down, smiling, he ever so gently pulled the stray strands of hair from her face. The woman's eyes fluttered open looking out towards her window and took a deep fresh breath of the morning air filling her lungs. She looked at the older man sitting on her bed next to her and smiled.

"Good Morning, Papa." She said sleepily.

"Morning." He replied with that father touch. The woman looked disappointed suddenly furrowing her brow together looking out the window again.

"I thought it was real this time..." She said simply. Her father tilted his head to the side and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Thought what was real, Sweetie?" He asked.

"My dream." She got up and walked to her window, looking outside, the sun had vanished behind the thick blanket of cloud and smoke along with the smile that had once been on her face.

"I dreamed Mother was still with us…and we were all at the beach like we used to…" Taking her hands she rubbed both sides of her arms to get warm, her father looked towards the ground and a sad smile crept upon his mustached lips.

"It was warm and sunny…" Suddenly she frowned and her eyes filled with despair, "not cold and dark, like this awful place has become." The beauty turned around to face her father; he had a blank look on his face, hiding the sadness that he felt for his daughter. He had to be strong for her, set a positive example in such a horrible time. Her frown disappeared and she smiled once more.

"I'm sorry Papa, I should be happy for what I do have." She walked up to her still father and took his hands. "I still have you Papa." A big smile spread across her face and she laughed a delightful laugh. "I can be so silly sometimes."

"It's quite alright Pumpkin, we all get the blues here and there." He let go of her hands and smiled with her. " Sometimes we just have to concentrate on the good instead of the bad that's happened in our lives, and Bulma, you've done just that." He hugged her once and began to leave, " Now wash up, we need you to look at something." Closing the door behind him, the woman walked back to the window and looked out at the men and women scurrying around out in the cold.

"But what if the bad simply over powers the good…" She closed the curtains swiftly and began to get dressed for her day.

**Bulma's POV**

It seemed very silent this morning as I walk down the hall to my fathers' lab, my heels clicking along the tile. As I walked into the giant room filled with technology and men and women, I see my father walk up to me with a concerned look on his face. _'I hope every things okay.' _ My father was an average sized man with lavender hair and a mustache, his main accessories were his glasses, a white lab coat, and his black cat that was always perched on the top of his shoulder. No one called him by his first name because no one knew what it was, being one of the head scientist he tried to keep his profile quiet, so they simply called him Mr. Briefs.

"Bulma dear…I'm glad you're here, some of the scientist here have realized something." We walked further in the room where we saw ten computers aligned in a half circle with data and charts on the monitors. Pointing at the biggest (3x2ft.) one in the middle I saw the solar panels that took the suns heat waves to generate energy for the shield around Earth.

"Nothing can't be wrong with them, I made sure it would be flawless." Bulma looked at her father expectantly. "What's wrong?"

"It seems that the heavy smoke and cloud are obstructing the suns heat waves from getting to some of the solar panels." My father said this with the motion of his hand towards the dark sky and solar panels.

"Hmm, I'll research what I can do to make the solar panels stronger." I said dryly.

"I know you can fix this road block Bulma, I have no doubt." He gave me a proud smile.

The things my father says and the smiles my father gives me is what pushes me to work so hard for this planet; I want him to be safe, along with everyone else. He's so proud of me and I want to live up to that…for him.

I grabbed the blue prints of the panels and some of my past research papers and headed towards the door. I never did like researching with the other scientist working around the lab, you never know if there's a spy sniffing around. I headed towards my private studies to get started on figuring out this new challenge for me when my stomach growled. I looked down at my stomach and put a hand over it, _'Why do you have to waste my time? I could be working now.'_ Suddenly I smelt pancakes _'what?'_ I followed the scent walking as if hypnotized until I reached the kitchen.

"Hello Gloria," I gave a big smile, "Is that…pancakes I smell?" I asked looking around the well-kept kitchen.

"Hello Dear! Yes in fact they are pancakes." She returned the smile genuinely.

Gloria was the cook for the Saint Josephs Hospital/Tech lab. An average African American woman, the sweetest human being I am possible ever going to meet. When I first came here to work on the solar panel project I was still devastated about the war and loosing my mother. I would come down to the kitchen in the middle of the night and make myself some blueberry and lemon leaf tea, when one night she caught me awake. I hadn't cried since my mother passed and could never talk about the tragedy. I'm proud to say she helped me get through it and helped me cry again, it was one of the biggest reliefs in my 24 years of life here on earth. Gloria and I had become very close in these long two years.

"Oh…I haven't had pancakes since…well since the war began." I stated excitedly.

"I made them for a reason, Dear." She smiled and walked towards me giving me a hug.

"Today is the anniversary of the last peaceful day since the war began, I always love to make something special to remind me and others of that day." She looked at me with her soft brown eyes, "My Mama and I spent all morning making pancakes, Mmmm, with strawberries and blueberries fresh picked from our garden! I'd have to say it was the best breakfast I've ever had, and I've made just enough for the both of us!" Gloria handed me a plate of two pancakes with berries on top.

"They look absolutely delicious, Gloria! I can't wait to dig in!" I did just that.

After breakfast I finally headed up to my office (with a full belly, mind you) and began finding the solution for the recent solar panel problem. '_This is going to be easier than I thought! All I have to do is simply strengthen the receiver on the solar panel…but first we'll have to make the technology to do that. Should be no problem at all.'_ I drew the new blue prints for the installation of the strengthened receiver and walked to the lab the second time that day. Walking in I saw my father asleep in a chair holding a coffee mug that slowly began to tilt in his lap, his cat eyeing it skeptically.

I looked at the cup and walked faster, "Papa! Watch your coffee!" I reached out towards him but it was too late. The cat pounced on the already tilting coffee and spilled it all over my fathers' lap, the cat gave a loud meow and its hair puffed out as if electrocuted. My father yelled and the cat went flying as he jumped up trying to cool off his lap. This was all very amusing on my part. The cat landed somewhere 10 feet back.

"I tried." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Why don't you go to your room to sleep?"

"I wasn't sleeping, I was just closing my eyes." He said yawing.

"Yeah, uh-huh, and I'm not standing, I'm sitting really high." I laughed and pulled him out of the chair. "Go to sleep, Papa, you need it, plus! I found the solution, I have the blue prints and we can start building it tomorrow."

"I knew you would find a way, Bulma." He yawned again while I helped him to his room so he wouldn't walk into a wall or anything like he did before.

It was 10:00 at night; I was changed into my sleep gown and looking out the window like I did every night. I would watch the people outside running around helping the other men get into the hospital, but mostly I tried to find a spot in the sky where the smoke and cloud would part and maybe see a star. I would get to see one every now and then, it was worth it…

Suddenly while looking into the sky a large explosion formed on the horizon, red and yellow filled the night sky. The hospital shook violently and for a moment…it was dead silent. The explosion looked about 15 miles out; it was just that big it could be seen from far way. Thirty seconds later it started. Sirens were wailing, people were yelling and screaming, all chaos seemed to break loose. _'What happened!?'_ My brain started to work in overdrive as I pulled pieces together to try and make sense, but I didn't have enough of the information to figure it out.

My father broke in through the doors. "Bulma!" I saw panic in his blue eyes, "Bulma are you alright!" He yelled through the high screech of the sirens, again another smaller explosion blasted off on the horizon. The hospital shook and we both lost our balance and stumbled onto the floor that had crumbled ceiling on it. Father quickly got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Running out into the hall I went searching for Gloria once we hit the kitchen area.

"GLORIA!" I tried yelling over the sirens but my voice seemed little. "GLORIA! Where are you!?" I heard a small moan and went towards it.

"Bulma…" She was lying on the ground with a knife in her body.

"GLORIA!?" I shrieked and dropped down next to her, my father had gone off to the lab to see if everything was all right.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the knife.

"I was cutting some carrots when an earthquake shook me and I fell." She coughed and continued, "I hit my head so it took me awhile to try and get up when anotha' earthquake came, the knife fell on me." She was holding her abdomen to keep the blood from flowing out, the knife wasn't deep but it wasn't just a cut either. _'Of all the rotten luck! How could that even happen!'_

"We need to get you to the lower levels!" My voice was wearing thin from yelling over the sirens wail. "Can you walk?" She attempted but failed miserably. "I'm going to go get help." I kissed her brow and ran out to the lower levels. When I burst through the door, I hadn't realized that's where the real chaos had taken place.

The wounded soldiers that were staying here had increased their blood pressure from the excitement causing them to bleed uncontrollably until they calmed down. I overheard two nurses talking that the wounded soldiers from the explosions would be coming here…and it was going to get hectic.

"Excuse me!" I waved towards the nurse, "Excuse me! Help! Gloria's hurt!" I finally got one of the nurses attention and we ran to the kitchen.

"Gloria I'm back!" I yelled again

"Oh Lord, thank you, thank you Dear." Her eyes were beginning to drift shut.

"Stay awake Gloria! Please! Stay Awake! I NEED YOU!" I screamed my heart out hoping she would hear me, her eyes fluttered open again, I sobbed uncontrollably.

"C'mon lets get her downstairs!" The nurse yelled and we took both of her arms and helped her walk down to the lower level. We put her in a bed and the nurse started to leave.

"Where the hell are you going!?" I yelled at her, "She needs attention now! SHE'LL DIE!" The tears kept coming.

"I need to treat the soldiers Miss! They're worse off!" The nurse ran towards the front and left us. Time seemed to freeze in that moment; my mind seemed to block everything out, sight, sound, and the smell of blood. I turned to look at Gloria and saw her drifting again, _'what am I doing just standing here useless? Damnit I'm a genius! I know anatomy and biology, I can help her, I have too, I'm not loosing someone else.' _

The sirens wail and peoples screaming came back to my hearing and I could all to easily smell the blood rust. I gave Gloria a shot of morphine sticking it in her leg; it spread immediately to the rest of her body. I took the knife and pulled it out swiftly but gently. She gave a loud yelp and the blood started bubbling out, I took my hands and wiped the blood away so I could see the wound better; it was a clean cut. I took rubbing alcohol and poured it on her wound, her body jumping from the burning pain shooting through her body. _'She's not coughing up blood, so it mustn't have punctured any organs' _I found a towel and applied heavy pressure to try and stop it for a while so I could stitch her up. Gloria passed out from the shock, which helped me on my part, I wouldn't have to see her in more pain while I finish. I stitched her up and put a bandage over it. Rethinking my anatomy class and my actions I should have done everything right. Gloria was just in major shock, which didn't help her blood pressure or state of mind. The only thing I can do now is pray.

The double doors broke open and soldiers after wounded soldiers poured into hospital. A nurse looked my way and ran up to me grasping my arms.

"We don't have enough staff! Please help us!" She looked at me expectantly and I nodded quickly, "Hurry! Go to the most in need!"

I ran to the front and saw bloodied soldiers, there were soldiers that had a mark on their forehead, it was an "M"(meant that they had received Morphine already) , made from a finger covered in blood. I had helped doctors and nurses dig out bullets from battered bodies and burns so bad that the skin would peal off if touched too roughly. I stood still for a moment; taking a breather when another soldier came in on a stretcher. The bone in his arm had broken through his skin and was sticking out from his elbow, and shot twice in the abdomen.

A feeling washed over me, I had to get to this man if my life depended on it. I ran over to him and took a look at his face; the left side of his neck and jaw had been severely burned. The men took him over to a bed and I began searching his wounds. It was crucial to obtain the bullets that impaled his body, the men put his bone back in place and I searched for the bullet.

Wrist deep in his abdomen, the wounded soldiers' eyes shot open and grabbed hold of my wrist that was in his body. Tilting his head towards me I saw his eyes, black as the darkest nights, they were wild. I couldn't look away from him,

"Stop!" He growled at me fiercely, startling me.

"I..I need to get the bullet out of you… you could die." He burned me with his eyes on mine.

"I know..." He said coldly.

My eyes softened with worry for this man, I could never imagine what he's been through. His eyes softened for a second but went back to that stare I couldn't look away from. I took his hand that was holding my wrist and squeezed it gently, his head dropped and his eyes closed.

* * *

Okay so i hoped you liked it! and Reviews would, Oh my lordy, mean the world to me, i mean c'mon it only takes a bit, hehe.

The next chapter might take me a wee bit longer, i have to write a 5-10 page research paper, not that long, but still time consuming, and i have work this weekend. Don't worry i work a bit on a chapter everyday, so i'm not just sitting on my butt, i'm sitting on my butt typing ahaha! K leave a review. Much appreciated.

-Obsession18

Alrighty its been awhile since this chappy has been out and i would love some more reviews to give me motivation to finish my 4th chapter and post it. With more reviews the fast the chapters will come out. So...more reviews!!!! perty please, give me inspiration to complete this story!!! :D


	4. Bad Luck

A/N: It has been a long time since i've posted, i really did not want it to take this long and i apologize for the wait. Here is my reason or (excuse) haha. If you don't know, the new movie Twilight has been released, the movie was and adaption of the Twilight Series. My favorite series of all time basically, the movie was freakin awesome. BUT! as i came home from the movie i realized that i was in the Twilight mood instead of the DBZ mood, how was i supposed to write if i wasn't in the right mood? If i did write while in that phase my story would have shown in it obviously, it would have effected my story to the point that my characters wouldn't have fit their role. SO i did it for the sake of you readers (and myself) to wait it out so the story would be more accurate and enjoyable (if it is for you, which by the way you should seriously tell me how you feel about the chapters, i would love that). So that's why it was prolonged and again i apologize.

So here is my 4th chapter of When We Start Killing, I hope you enjoy it as much as i have written it. I had no idea it was going to be this long, i am a free writer(i write off the top of my head). hahaha. And remember! i love your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bad Luck**

"_INCOMING!!!!"_

"_TAKE COVE-E-E-R!!!!" An Earth soldier yelled right before jumping into his foxhole._

_Loud explosions filled the peaceful night sky forcing soldiers into action, taking their guns they headed into the nearest foxhole nearly being blown to pieces from the mortars that were being dropped down upon them. _

_In one foxhole Vegeta is crouched and covering his head from the flying piles of dirt and debris caused by the enormous explosions. Vegeta glanced at Private Piccolo besides him and noticed a gash on his cheek, narrowing his eyes he turned again to look back at the danger in front of him with clenched teeth._

_After the last mortar the forest around them fell silent. Vegeta didn't say a word and looked to his left focusing on anything that would be suspicious, then looked to his right. _

_Nothing._

_Nothing but fresh dirt clumps and fallen trees, snow began to lightly fall when Vegeta saw a soldier creep out into the open area. _

"_STAY DOWN!" He yelled at the soldier angrily._

_The lone soldier turned towards him and Piccolo with terror filled in his eyes. Vegeta shouted out again for him to take cover but to no avail. Vegeta jumped out of his hole attempting to tackle him into cover, when he got 7 feet away from the soldier his form was replaced with an explosion that forced Vegetas' body flying and landed on his back with a loud grunt. _

_Vegeta lay on the ground; time seemed to freeze while others kept constant. His sight turned black, breathing ragged and shallow while his heart beat at a slow pace. Pushing up on his elbows he opened his eyes slowly and his hearing came back to him, yelling soldiers in pain took over the sound of ringing and his heart beat sped up while time itself went back to normal. He saw and heard objects falling from the sky, they were red, pink, and black._

_It was the soldiers' body parts. _

"Lieutenant…Lieutenant!"

"Vegeta!"

Vegetas' eyes shot open and he quickly took someone in a headlock.

"Vegeta!" Nappa yelled, "Your choking Raditz!" Raditz eyes were bulged out of his head and he was holding Vegetas arm trying to pry it from around his neck.

"Cant….bre-ath." Raditz said roughly. Vegeta let go and looked around with dangerous eyes.

"Vegeta, you started to panic in your sleep, so we tried to wake you up." Nappa said looking at his higher ranker with worry in his eyes for his long time friend.

"I do NOT panic in my sleep, Nappa." Vegeta said angrily.

"You did stop breathing for awhile too, Sir." Raditz wheezed out still trying to recover from being choked.

"It's all in your minds! Just go back to watching the line." Vegeta said plopping himself back down where he sat before being rudely awakened. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked down into the hole with a confused look spreading across his face. '_Why do these dreams keep plaguing me? Is it of any significance that they keep playing in my mind, it feels so real.' _Vegeta stood up and walked out of his hole.

"I need a smoke." He said simply and walked off into the forest.

Raditz and Nappa stay in their hole freezing their tooshies off while watching the front line.

"He's in denial or something." Raditz said blankly.

"Could be….HEY! Don't speak about your Lieutenant that way." Nappa said furrowing his eyebrows.

"He is though…" Nappa said quietly while Raditz gave him a blank stare and shivered again.

"Hey you still got a smoke on you, I'm freezing my ass off over here." Raditz said rubbing his arms. Nappa opened up his front pocket and found it empty.

"What the fuck, who the hell took my smokes!?" Nappa searched the rest of his pockets and came empty handed.

"Ooooh…That's why Vegeta was searching your pockets while you were asleep two hours ago." Raditz sniffed. "I was wondering what he was doing." Raditz laughed.

"Hey Idiot, that means you don't get a cig either." Nappa said punching his arm.

"Aw Shit…" Raditz rubbed around his neck again, "Yeah, well whatever man." He hissed and rubbed it again, "Vegeta really got me good, I think he pulled something in my neck."

"I told you not to get too close to him like that while trying to wake him up." Nappa said smugly.

"No you didn't! You didn't say anything, you just stood back and watched!" Giving Nappa a death glare and snorted.

"Oh…I guess that was me telling myself not to do that." Nappa resituated himself in the hole, "He's done it to me before…broke my arm."

"That could have happened to me you Dumbass!" Raditz really started to get mad.

"Well now you know, your lucky, all you got was a little sore neck." Nappa and Raditz fell quiet sitting side-by-side watching the line.

"It's fucking freezing…" Raditz shivered and hugged himself tighter, then looked towards Nappa eyeing him mischievously.

Nappa let out a big sigh while Raditz scooted himself getting a little closer to Nappa. Eventually Nappa and Raditz were shoulder to shoulder.

"Hey man, why are you all up on me!?" Nappa yelled.

"Your like a furnace with all that fat you have on you!"

"Its muscle not fat you idiot!" Nappa tried to scoot away from Raditz but he followed right after him. There wasn't much room in the foxhole anyways.

"Hey! I'm freezing! This is a no homo situation!" Raditz tried to reason with Nappa, "We're just two grown men, in a war, in a hole, who are freezing their asses off."

Nappa stared wide-eyed at Raditz with his mouth open.

"I knew it, you ARE gay." He said pointing his big finger in Raditz direction. "You are not getting anywhere near my ass!"

"Okay that came out WAY wrong, our asses are fine, no ones touching them." Raditz said this shaking his hands back and forth in front of him.

In the dense snowy forest Vegeta walks alone with his hands in his pockets and one of Nappa's [unused] cigarettes placed between his lips. His posture was perfect, shoulders back and his spine straight; the only thing that looked off was his head looking down at the ground dragging his boots slightly. From anyone's perspective they would probably say the man looked tired and confused, sad even. The war will take its toll on anyone who has seen the horrors that it spawns, haunting them forever with its dark nightmares.

Vegeta would often take his casual walks to reflect on his thoughts and ideas. The previous day was a long day, the front line was a dangerous place and now it was there turn to patrol and take action on the enemy only so far away. He didn't know which was worse: night or day watch. Being exposed or to stay hidden in the night, they had their Pros and Cons. Vegeta had been raised around war, before the Saiyans joined with the Earthlings his planet was still at battle with the Ice-jin family. Trained everyday of his life to defeat the one named Frieza; it was his destiny. His father, King Vegeta, did not treat him any more special then the next soldier. He was to be started at the bottom rank of a trainee and move his way to the top when his skill proved to be adequate for the position, and one does not move to the top without experience.

To tell you the truth from all the experience he's had, Vegeta felt on edge, he hadn't had a break in a month or so; he needed a drink, a warm bed, and a woman to calm his nerves. It was the only thing available to a soldier in the war and he was going to use it to keep on top. He never let his tenacious façade fail in front of the soldiers, he had a reputation to keep up with, and it was whom he was.

Tossing his finished cigarette into the snow he walked over to one of the foxholes in hopes of pissing someone off and have a good laugh about it. Tien and Chiaotzu had the privilege to be his first victims.

Walking over to the edge of their man made foxhole he noticed the both of them sleeping, _'well that's the first…*snort* how idiotic can these weaklings be?' _Using the edge of his heavy-duty army boot he nudged some dirt onto both of their bald heads. Their eyes shot open and they took on an attack stance with their guns in hand.

"Did I seriously just catch you two window-lickers sleeping on the front line?" Vegeta gave them a glare.

"Sir! Sorry, Sir!" Chiaotzu was scrambling around trying to make himself look presentable for his lieutenant.

"We apologize, Lieutenant Vegeta." Tien cut in for his small friend, "I must've dozed off while it was my shift to watch. It won't happen again, Sir." Tien kept his eyes unblinking with all seriousness, he knew Vegeta for about a year and he knew how to play his cards to get on his good side.

"Make sure that it doesn't," Vegeta kept his posture straight and eyed Chiaotzu, "Make sure to keep your rifle on you at _**all**_times, Private, times like these you can't lose a second searching for it."

"Yes Lieutenant, thank you, I'll be sure to do that." Chiaotzu made notice of saluting his Lieutenant and waited to be at ease. With a slight nod from Vegeta's head he walked off leaving the two to themselves once again.

Tien and Chiaotzu stared after him for a bit then sat back down, both now wide awake.

Tien was the first to brake the silence, "I'm sorry, Chiaotzu." Letting his head sink he looked towards his small friend, "I will not fall asleep on my shift again."

"Tien, it's fine, it was just a mistake." The small young man patted his shoulder when Tien suddenly turned on him with an upset frown.

"It's ONE mistake that will get us KILLED, Chiaotzu!" Tien grabbed his shoulders and gave him a slight shake, "Don't you realize that! What if that was an Ice-jin enemy? We could have been killed!... All because of me." Tien dropped his head in his hands shaking it out of shame.

Chiaotzu could only stare at his upset friend, "I'm sorry, I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Your going to have to when you're out here, it's hard being new to the war I know that, just keep on your toes, it will save you in the end." Tien settled down a bit and looked towards the night sky.

"Like what Lieutenant Vegeta said…" Chiaotzu added.

"Yes, like he said."

"He really seems like a knowledgeable person, but why does he…well… he's so mean and angry all the time." Chiaotzu fidgeted with his thumbs.

"He's been through a lot, buddy. I've known him only for about 11 months, but he has helped me through the whole war. Hard to believe I know, but everything he says has a meaning behind it, it's like he doesn't want to waste his breath on meaningless talk." Tien smiled and continued, " I've looked up to him since he saved my life."

"He's saved your life?" Chiaotzu's eyes widened in disbelief,

"Countless times, one in particular. Our platoon was searching a building on the East side of Europe, some small town…"

_FLASHBACK_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

"You two! Search the basement." Vegeta pointed to Yamcha and Piccolo and turned towards Yajirobi and Nappa. "You men search the west side of the building."

Pointing towards Raditz and Tien he said, "You come with me, we search the top floor."

Following up the stairs to the top level they saw bloodied hand prints and splatters, "My God…" Tien whispered.

Reaching the top floor they searched the main room finding nothing but broken furniture. There were three doors probably leading to small offices. Vegeta headed to the nearest door and tried to open it but couldn't, the lock must have been broken. Standing back a bit he kicked the door down with the slightest ease.

"I gotta' learn how to do that." Tien mentioned to Raditz, Raditz smiled and shook his head.

After searching the rest of the rooms the three men all met back into the main area.

"Scope out the other buildings for snipers." Vegeta ordered Raditz. Running over to an open window he took the sniper rifle that was slung around his back and began his duty. _A/N: (hehehe duty….sorry couldn't help myself.)_

Tien walked aimlessly around the main room and stopped with his back facing the stairs leading down. Vegeta was looking at the scattered paperwork over the smashed desks.

"Looks like there was a fight that happened in here, too bad... that was some nice furn-"

Tien was cut short by Vegeta kicking him out of the way from and ice-jin soldier who was about to stab him in the back. Instead he stuck Vegeta in the shoulder area above his left pectoral. Tien fell into a chair and it broke beneath him, he watched with wide eyes as Vegeta and the blood splattered soldier fought for what seemed only a couple seconds, but Tien saw everything. Vegeta punched the man across the face that forced him into the wall, then snapped the already wounded mans neck in an instant.

Raditz had run over to Vegeta to help but to no avail, Vegeta simply pushed him away. "I'm fine, check the carcass." Vegeta straightened and winced from the burning pain in his collarbone but quickly dismissed it and put on his usual stone face.

"Lieutenant…" Tien was still on the ground and pointed towards Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes noticing the knife impaled in his body, taking his right hand he grabbed the handle and swiftly removed the knife. Blood seeped into his shirt causing the spot to grow big. Vegeta ripped part of his left sleeve and made a temporary wrap for his wound.

"The soldier was a Private, Sir." Raditz said breaking the tension, "He must've been left behind."

The Private was alien looking with its reptilian breed, green with a couple orange spots on his head and arms. Short nuzzle with medium black eyes; his armor was unique, pointy shoulder blades with orange and red colors. He had no other weapon on him but the knife, which was now tucked away in the Princes knife holder on his heavy belt.

" We're done here, lets meet up with the others." Vegeta ordered.

The men had all gathered in the main room on ground level and reported back to their leader. No one else had encountered an enemy.

"Lieutenant, what happened to your shoulder?" Yamcha noticed with concern.

Tien gave an uncomfortable look thinking Vegeta was going to make him sound like an idiot because they way he had been standing like that in front of the stairway exposed.

"We encountered an abandoned Private and took him down." Vegeta said simply. Tien straightened up and looked towards Vegeta with confusion in his eyes.

END FLASHBACK

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Tien gave a big breather and relaxed his form in the foxhole; Chiaotzu had been interested to the fullest in what he had to say and was in the on-the-edge-of-your-seat mood.

"I never would have thought the Lieutenant would do that….Wow." Chiaotzu said amazed.

"Neither would I, but he did, so be happy with the Lieutenant we have," Tien smiled, "We could have Lieutenant Winter." Tien scoffed.

"I heard he's an alcoholic now…" Chiaotzu added.

"Exactly my point." Tien laughed.

Vegeta was starting to feel a little better already, seeing the fear in that short weaklings face helped. He walked up to some other foxholes and pissed off some of the other soldiers in his platoon when he came across his smaller squad within the platoon. Yamcha and Piccolo were in there foxhole watching the frontline with boredom written across their angular faces, one being green and the other scarred.

"You two are the first I haven't caught dicking around, and they say this platoon is the best formed since the war." Vegeta said _almost_ impressed.

"Well we don't want to let you down, Sir." Yamcha sucked up a lot to Vegeta.

"We just don't want to get killed." Piccolo corrected.

"You should tell that to the men I found playing Truth or Dare in their foxhole," Vegeta looked annoyed and ashamed.

"Hey why didn't we think of that?" Yamcha whispered to Piccolo.

"Because you're an idiot," Piccolo said looking off into the other direction, _'why did I have to be stuck with this moron?'_ He thought crossing his arms.

"Speaking of idiots," Vegeta spoke up, "Where's that fat blob,Private Tubby?"

"Oh, you mean Yajirobi? Well last I saw him he was still handing out soup to the men," Yamcha said.

"He's probably eating it all himself now." Piccolo stated. He was right of course, after Yajirobi had finished his job he sat down by a tree for 'some' cover and ate the rest of the soup.

"When he gets back, tell him to come see me." Vegeta said walking back to his own foxhole. Yamcha and Piccolo watched after Vegeta,

"He's in for it." Yamcha said blankly.

"Yup." Piccolo agreed.

After Vegeta was finished with his walk and checking up on the men he went back to his own little foxhole. When he reached the hole he looked down noticing his two sergeants huddled together.

"I know you haven't been with women for awhile, but that doesn't mean you just give up all together." Vegeta said disgusted. Raditz and Nappa quickly moved away from each other and glared.

"He's the one that started getting all up on me!" Nappa complained while Raditz punched his shoulder.

"He started it, then you continued it." Vegeta stated smugly.

"Ha Ha! Moron!" Raditz laughed.

"That doesn't change your explanation Raditz, so far you are the one who started it all." Vegeta quipped back.

Raditz mouth dropped and then suddenly pouted in his little corner of the foxhole. Just then Yajirobi crouched up to their foxhole,

"Sup Sir, I-I-I mean, Hello Lieutenant Vegeta, Sir." Yajirobi's eyes shifted back and forth and he began to sweat, "Piccolo told me you needed to see me, Sir."

"Ah…Yes, Private Tubby." Vegeta began eyeing the heavyset man, "Thank you for serving the food…" Yajirobi's mouth dropped, he wasn't expecting that.

"Your-your welcome, Sir."

"And after you are done cleaning up that ugly mess you call your face from all the left over food, I expect you to clean the makeshift toilet in the back." Vegeta growled. This is what he expected, Yajirobi stood there with his eyes wide and his mouth open as well.

"I gave you an ORDER, Private Tubby!" Vegeta barked.

"Yes! Sir, Lieutenant Vegeta, Sir!" Yajirobi squeaked and yelped as if Vegeta had kicked him as a mere puppy.

"So he's the one who's been eating all of the left over food supplies…" Raditz said. "I thought it was Nappa."

"HEY!" Nappa shouted

"Hey a fat mans gotta keep up his strength." Raditz teezed.

"Shut it you two, I hear something." Vegeta growled at them both then search around his pockets and found his walkie-talkie. Static had been on the other end but it would cut out and a voice could be heard, it sounded urgent.

"This is Lieutenant Vegeta, state the issue." He spoke into the radio then put it against his ear to hear for any sound.

"you….the….down…side…" The walkie-talkie didn't have a very good reception.

"State again, Soldier." Vegeta announced to the other side.

"I think you and the Sergeant need to come down to the East side foxhole on the front line, Sir." It sounded like Yamcha on the radio.

"We're on our way… over and out." Vegeta and Raditz jumped out of their foxhole and made their way down towards the east side foxhole. Inside was Piccolo and Yamcha huddled around a radar system. They both jumped in with them and looked at the flashing lights.

"What's the problem?" Vegeta asked.

"To put it short, Sir, the enemy is advancing," Yamcha said seriously, "and fast."

"From what sides?" Sergeant Raditz asked impatiently. There was a pause coming from Yamcha when Piccolo spoke up for him.

"From all sides," Piccolos voice grew deeper, "We're surrounded."

Vegeta looked at the radar and it was obvious that the soldiers weren't lying.

"How long till they reach us?" Vegeta asked focused on the matter at hand.

"20….30 minutes at most." Yamcha answered.

"Fuck…" Raditz cursed.

"Do we have any idea what kind of weapons they are holding? Any Tanks, big machinery?" Vegeta was not panicked, but his stress level had certainly reached a new level.

"Rifles, Ki-guns, basic pistols," Piccolo said, "A tank or two, I can't figure out what this other one is, I've never seen it before."

"Piccolo, radio the rest of the platoon on our status; Yamcha, find out what supplies we have left of all artillery."

"Yes, Sir!" They both answered.

Vegeta and Raditz ran back to where Nappa was and let him in on the news.

"What can we do, Lieutenant Vegeta?" Nappa asked hopefully.

"I need to think…" Vegeta was pacing back and forth, when in a predicament as this he had always found some way to get the platoon out safely and still win against the enemy. This was different, they were not only surrounded on all sides, but they were surrounded with over 400 ice-jin soldiers, a tank, and an unidentified object that was advancing on the whole platoon in a matter of minutes.

Vegeta grabbed his walkie-talkie and called out to Yamcha, "What supplies do we have?" He asked somewhat calmly.

"Guns, Grenades, Ki- Grenades, Ki explosives, and ultra mini Ki nukes, Sir." Yamcha rushed out.

"How many Ki-Nukes and explosives do we have?" Vegeta asked.

" Three Ki-Nukes and nine explosives, Sir." Yamcha answered.

"Gather up our squad and meet at the supply tent, ASAP."

"Yes, Sir!" Yamchas' end of the radio went dead with static and he ran off to complete his objective.

Gathered around the supply tent was a small squad: Raditz, Nappa, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Yajirobi, Piccolo, and Vegeta.

"Men, I have come up with the most plausible solution to our quandary." Vegeta started, "We cannot simply stay on defense and fight, there are too many of them and we would be over thrown and we cannot and WILL not run…" Standing up straight he eyed all the soldiers while giving his lecture. "We will place each explosive and Mini Nuke at the appropriate places… and blow those repulsive fuckers to the next dimension!!!"

The men cheered that they had a plan and might make this one out alive, thanks to whoever over supplied the men with explosives and thanks to Lieutenant Vegeta who thought of the idea.

Chiaotzu, Yajirobi, and Yamcha all placed the explosive around their perimeter while Piccolo, Nappa, and Tien each took a mini nuke and placed it in a triangle pattern around the smaller explosives. Once they were all done they met back up at the tent.

"Alright men, all explosives are in place including the mini nukes," Vegeta shouted out, "return to your foxholes on defense, Move out!"

Nappa and Raditz stayed with Vegeta while they checked the distance of each explosive, nothing could go wrong, they only had one shot at this effective but primitive plan. Three minutes left till they arrived,

"Go back to the foxhole, I'll be there shortly, I need to finish programming the remote, they can't all go off at once." Vegeta ordered.

"Yes, Sir…" They both said worried.

"He'll come right?" Raditz asked Nappa when they knew Vegeta wouldn't hear them.

"I hope he does…" Nappa said looking towards the ground.

Vegeta was having some trouble with the remote, '_of course one thing has to go wrong, since when has it ever gone completely right?', _he thought to himself while tinkering with the remote. The rest of the squad had already made it back safely into their foxholes with the platoon ready for action.

"Where the hell is Vegeta?" Raditz shouted to Nappa.

"He should have been here by now!" Nappa looked ahead with squinted eyes trying to find his spiky hair. " I don't see him."

Back at the tent Vegeta was just finishing putting on the back cover of the remote. With a big sigh he scanned the dark forest and began heading back towards his foxhole.

"I'd rather just blow them up with my ki…" Vegeta could barely feel it running through him. He missed the warm buzz that always filled his entire being, but it was something he had to sacrifice in order to stay on Earth and defeat Frieza.

------------------------------------------

"This better work." Yamcha muttered.

"It will work." Piccolo said harshly.

"But…what if it doesn't? What if something goes wrong?" Yajirobi asked his two friends worried. Yamcha and Piccolo both looked down and thought of the possibilities.

"I don't know…" Piccolo said looking back up at him truthfully.

------------------------------------------

"They'll be here any second!" Raditz said tense, "That's it! I'm going to get him!"

Just then a loud gunshot was heard off in the distance. Nappa and Raditz both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"VEGETA!!" Raditz yelled getting out of the hole, but Nappa pulled him back in.

"What are you doing!? What if he's been shot?" Raditz yelled at Nappa trying to get free.

"You'll just be open to the enemy, you won't be any better off than he might be!" Nappa shook him by his shirt "It sounded like a sniper rifle, Raditz, you're a sharp shooter! Find that bastard!"

Raditz readied his sniper and scanned the forest.

Vegeta lay on the ground clutching his lower abdomen, "Shit! They sent a sniper ahead." Vegeta quickly ran and stumbled behind a large crate and shifted his body around to try and spot the sniper. Right when he spotted the alien creature it fired and blew off a big chunk of the crate where Vegeta's exposed body used to be. Vegeta quickly got out of the way in time before ending up with a huge hole in his gut.

"Damnit…" Vegeta held his tall hair down with his bloodied hand, his hair gave his position away, from the other side you could see a tuff of hair standing up behind the crate. Vegeta moved his head to get another look at the sniper the enemy shot again at his exposed head. Vegeta ducked and crouched over to another crate just in time. Another gun shot went off with a loud thud following after it, Vegeta turned and peaked around the crate and saw the creature on the ground with a hole in its head.

"Now's my chance." Vegeta got up and started running back to his foxhole, more shots soon followed after him.

"What the hell took you so long? Are you shot?" Nappa asked while ducking in the hole after Vegeta.

"The damn remote gave me some problems," Vegeta started then winced a little bit when he removed his hand from his wound but quickly put his normal façade on. "It's nothing..."

"Vegeta!" Raditz yelled looking out into the forest with his sniper rifle, "They're coming!"

Vegeta turned around to look with a very determined and angry face. The first line of the enemy could now be spotted as they walked out of the black forest, their arms filled with weapons.

"I've never seen weapons like those before." Nappa said.

"Neither have I, lets take out what we can, it's not time to blow yet." Vegeta ordered.

Raditz radioed the rest of the platoon; they would fire after the first shot was heard.

"Raditz, Nappa, we'll take out the 3 lizards in the front." Vegeta said readying his gun. Lizards were one of the fastest creatures on the enemy side.

"On my command…." Vegeta said, "Aim…and....Fire." He said quietly. The three gunshots went off simultaneously sounding as one with the three lizards dropping dead with their last breath. The men around them gasped and started moving faster towards them. Vegeta's platoon began shooting defensively at the enemy line, man after man falling to the ground.

The tanks appeared and Vegeta was ready to push the button but suddenly stopped and squinted his eyes towards the blackness.

"What….is that?" Vegeta said, Raditz and Nappa followed his stare and their eyes widened with panic and wonder. A giant spiky blue monster was slowly walking with big thumps as his foot hit the ground. The blue creature was at least 15 feet high with yellow eyes and black lips and must have weighed 700 pounds.

"Wait, I've heard about that hideous blob!" Nappa said, " it's body is filled with an explosive and flammable jelly, they call em' Boggers."

"How do we take it out?" Vegeta asked.

"You can shoot it in it's belly, but that's what they want, because they'll explode and wipe out everyone within a 20 foot radius." Nappa answered, "did I mention they puke on you with a boiling hot flammable goo?"

"No you failed to mention that…" Raditz said with his eye twitching and gagging.

"Wait…You said they blow up within a 20 foot radius?" Vegeta asked.

"Yea."

Vegeta looked at the Bogger and saw the soldiers standing right next to it.

"Just as I thought, they're morons! Look how close they're standing to it!" Vegeta pointed out laughing then shot the Bogger with his classic smirk. The blue abnormality exploded with all of it's puss and slime stretching out 20 feet covering the enemy with it's green and orange slime. The men screamed in agony and tried to peel off their armor. The head of the Bogger rolled into the camp and came to a slow stop by Vegeta's foxhole.

The three men watched it as it stopped, Vegeta's face looked bored.

"That's disgusting…" Raditz said holding his hand over his mouth.

"Pathetic." Vegeta said. Nappa looked at it closely and focused on it thinking.

"This one is different then the one I've seen, I can't remember, but something else happens." Nappa said confused.

"Well it's going to have to wait because it's time to finish what they started!" Vegeta yelled. The soldiers were thickening and you could hear tanks just beyond the black line of darkness.

Vegeta was just about to push the button when the Boggers head began to give a light glow and hummed with a low buzz.

"Oh no…" Nappa said. "I remember now." Vegeta turned his head to look at Nappa when suddenly the explosion hit him.

Vegeta was crouched in the front of the foxhole with Raditz to his left behind and Nappa to his Right back. The Boggers head exploded enormously giving it's full blown power on Vegeta first, then Nappa second and Raditz last. The three of them flew backwards out of the hole and landed in parts of the forest. Raditz was hanging over a tree limb and soon fell to the ground with a loud grunt.

"Ahh." Vegeta gave out a small yell of pain and stopped, holding his cry of agony in. He was holding the left side of his neck and jaw that was burned from the explosion. He quickly turned over from his back and held snow to it.

"Uhhnn." Vegeta moaned lightly as the searing pain washed through him. "Where's the remote!? Nappa press the button!"

Nappa found the remote and pressed it. The land shook and brightened as if it were day with the orange and red tint of the explosion, men yelled as the pain hit them. Trees caught on fire and were blazing bright and hot.

"Why didn't the mini nuke go off?" Raditz yelled.

"Get back to the foxhole!" Vegeta ordered. They all reached the foxhole in time to retrieve their weapons. The rest of the platoon had risen from their holes to fight offensively.

"Get back down!" Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz yelled. "The mini nukes didn't go off! They could go off any second!" The men soon turned back and fired at the oncoming enemies. The three men made it back to their own hole, Nappa and Raditz firing while Vegeta looked at the remote. He took off the back and saw a wire had come off probably while it got knocked around. He reattached it and put the cover back on, he looked up from his foxhole when he heard his men yelling for someone to get down and saw little Chiaotzu standing in the middle of the opening, terrified and filled with panic.

"Get DOWN!" Vegeta yelled, when he saw the look on Chiaotzu's face, his dream played in his mind once he saw the look in Chiaotzus eyes, such terror, he was in shock. Vegeta ran out of the foxhole and sprinted towards Chiaotzu tackling him to the ground right before he was to be shot.

"Come on you Idiot!" Vegeta yelled carrying the 2 ½ foot man. All around was complete chaos; men yelling, explosions, and gunshot.

On the other side of the opening an alien creature with horns saw a man running, with an evil smile spread across his face he looked through his aim and shot.

Vegeta bellowed in pain and fell on his front dropping Chiaotzu ahead of him. The remote was in his chest pocket and when Vegeta fell to the ground the button was forced down as well causing the mini nuke to finally detonate with a ear shattering blast. The tanks and enemy army were engulfed in the explosion and flames and became no more than ash.

The force of the exploded mini nukes caused Vegeta to be thrown viscously against a tree breaking his arm. His back and head slammed against the hard bark and he fell face deep in the snow unconscious. Blood seeped into the white snow that surrounded the Lieutenants limp body.

Nappa and Raditz ran out of their hole, Raditz got to Chiaotzu and checked on him while Nappa went to Vegeta. Chiaotzu was slowly coming out of consciousness but fell into the blackness of his mind.

"Damn…" Nappa caught up to Vegeta and gently turned him over, "Vegeta?" No move and no answer. Nappa reached for his radio and turned to another station,

"We need help on the front line," Nappa said urgently and looked around, "Many wounded! Come immediately!" Nappa put his radio back and stood up looking around again, dead soldiers lay scattered on the snowy opening. Moans and the sound of the fire that blazed from the trees filled the silence. It began to lightly snow and a siren could be heard far off in the distance; they were coming, thank God.

Raditz caught up to Nappa and fell to his knees down by Vegeta,

"Oh my God, is he alive?" Raditz asked with panic in his voice.

"Just barely, he's lost a lot of blood."

The men came out of their foxholes and searched around the perimeter. Medical trucks arrived with men and plenty of morphine.

"This one has morphine and needs to be evacuated immediatly!" One medic yelled, while looking at the hurt soldier. The medic took his hand that was keeping pressure on a bullet wound and used his blood covered finger to write an "M" on the wounded mans forehead.

They packed up the most wounded first and headed back to the nearest hospital.

"Over here!" Raditz yelled, "Take him, he's dying!"

They carried the dead like body of Vegeta and laid him down in the back of the truck. Nappa and Raditz helped the other men gather the killed and wounded to the trucks. It was still completely dark out when they reached the hospital; who knew what time it was. Men after men poured into the large building, nurses ran around helping the most in need first. Vegeta's truck finally reached the front of the hospital and was helped out by two men that carried him through the double doors and onto a bed.

**Vegeta's POV**

My mind was in complete blackness, only the thought and feel of pain was coursing through me. I began to feel a cold tug at the wreck my body and mind were, _'Take over me…just let the blackness engulf me'_ I thought. I could feel it fighting, my mind is ready to sleep but my body is not,all i can feel is the searing pain and tugs at my abdomen causing my body to come back to life. I need to stop this. I awoke violently and gripped at the strain. Looking down in a matter of seconds at my stomach then up at the demons face that's keeping me from my eternal sleep. It was as if looking straight into the sky or the bluest sea. The eyes stared at me with pain and worry, this was no demon.

"Stop!" I growled fiercely.

"I..I need to get the bullet out of you… you could die." I cold barely hear over the chaos, but the sound was comforting and i bore my eyes into that blue ocean.

"I know..." I said sternly, but as I stared my body and mind relaxed finding comfort in a long time. I could feel my head drop and the blackness overcome me again, warmth spread through out my limbs and my mind dreamt of the ocean. Tugging at peace in search of splendor.

* * *

So i hope you enjoyed my 4th chapter, sure is a lot huh? haha PLEASE REVIEW! My story is getting juicier by the chapter and i need all the reviews and comments i can get to help push me forward in my work.** Why write a story for fanfiction if you didn't want to know how people thought about it? **am i right? hahaha.

_**Another story to check out that i highly recomend is my friends story called "What She's Worth" by creativelove7 you can find her profile by checking my review page, she's in there. Thanks again so much for reading my story. Please Review :D**_


	5. An Unsatisfied Encounter

Hey guys! I hope you had a happy holiday and an awesome New Years! Sorry for the wait. Enjoy! :D

~Caitie

* * *

**Bulma's POV**

I've never seen so much blood in my entire life. Even when I close my eyes I see red, even when I'm in a silent room I can still hear the moans of pain and suffocation. The hectic time of the explosion is finally passed and the wounded soldiers have either died or are continuing to heal. After one nights fight of many failed attempts to save a life, I can't even imagine how these nurses feel seeing so many men die. They must wonder if it was their fault or if they should have done something else to save them. I know after what happened last night I've thought some of those things.

The second night a nurse found me sitting next to Gloria's bed in the corner, huddling my knees to my chin… and crying. A window was above the bed and the moon shown bright down on me. It looked as if I were in a lit and windowed box with the darkness of the night surrounding me.

"Come here sweetie, let me help you." A nurse crouched down by me. Her name was Lydia; we had helped each other with the soldiers. She had light brown hair with green eyes and a beautiful smile that I've only seen once when we managed to save a man when we thought we lost him.

"Please, leave me be." I managed to say in between sobs.

"You need to rest and eat, Bulma." She tried to get closer but I pushed her away.

"Gloria is DEAD, Lydia!" I yelled unfolding my knees, "I could have done more, but I was too stupid to even think about infections..." I put my head to my knees again and sobbed harder now that I've said it out loud. Gloria had died of clots in her blood from a serious infection that had nudged itself in her wound.

"You did what you could, she was already too far gone to give her antibiotics." Lydia immediately sat down next to me and held my shaking body.

"I know she would be very proud of you tonight, Bulma." Lydia said, "Gloria and I used to talk when she came down to hand out food; she loved you very much and always said how strong and brave you were." Lydia's eyes were lightly filled with tears as she remembered all the times Gloria and her had been together, "and I'll miss her too…"

I looked at Lydia and saw she was hurting too, letting go of my knees I hugged her. "We'll be okay." I said through light sobs.

"C'mon, lets go make some tea." Lydia got up and pulled me with her and began to walk to the kitchen, I turned and looked at Gloria's bed one last time before I would walk down that hall to move on.

After tea Lydia and I headed our separate ways. My room felt foreign to me, it felt like I haven't been here in ages. I turned on the bed lamp and walked over to the tall mirror on one of my walls. I jumped in shock at what I saw in the mirror; who was this woman? I lightly touched my cheek to make sure it was I. I saw the sadness fill through my own eyes as I looked at what was me. My light blue hair was tangled and had bits of crusted blood through out it. My eyes had deep purple bags underneath them and I had more blood and dirt smeared on my face and arms. The explosions happened so fast I didn't have time to change out of my nightgown. It was my mothers; the white nightgown that had been so delicate and soft now had dark red and brown splotches that had crusted over from the night before. The gown was held by two thin lacy straps and ended just above my knees. I started to quickly discard the clothing and felt my eyes fill with warm tears. Now that it was off I looked in the mirror again, my skin was filthy with stains of red and smudges of dirt.

I gasped and headed over to my bathroom, started the shower and walked in. I put the heat as far as I could handle it, scorching my skin. Grabbing the soap quickly I tried to wash the blood off. I scrubbed and scrubbed at my skin until it turned red and left light scratches.

"Get off!" I yelled throwing the soap down and sat in the shower letting the hot water melt over my body. I couldn't believe that Gloria was gone, it had been such a simple knife wound.

"I hate this war…I HATE it!" I cried to myself in the shower as I watched the water slide down into the drain. "Everyone I love dies," at that said out loud I swore I would never become close to another being until this war was over. My father and I are the only ones left of my family and I will do anything to keep him from this war. The water had turned cold and forced me to get out, if it weren't for that I would be in there forever till I turned into a raisin.

I let the nightgown soak in a cold bath to try and get the stains out, hot water would only set the stain even more. I was exhausted and sat down on my bed, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. It was very quite and it made me feel uneasy. Walking over to my record player I saw that some of my records had been broken from the explosion earlier, some of my favorite too. There was one still neatly tucked away in its place in the drawer below the player. I lightly put on the record and it began slowly with a beautiful piano theme. Music could always tame my uneasy stress, as I sat on my bed I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said hoarsely. My father walked in slowly and sat down next to me.

"What a beautiful song…" He closed his eyes and listened thoughtfully, "Nocturne by Michael Dulin?" he asked.

"Correct," I said, "he is my favorite pianist."

"I can see why." My father smiled. "Are you alright, Princess?"

"Hey…don't go anywhere okay." I sniffed and looked up at him, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He hugged me tight and said,

"I'm not going anywhere, we're going to make it through this…"

All I could do was hug back and enjoy this time with him. There was hope of making it out of this war but that's just hope. The possibility of not making it is as great as a knife falling on you and getting an infection. Apparently it's a greater risk than I ever thought.

"I love you my sweet daughter," he said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too." I hugged him tightly and said my good night as he walked out of the door and back to the lab.

I slept through the whole night but was accompanied by a few nightmares. I knew it was going to happen and quickly forgot about the awful things I saw. I walked into the kitchen and was hit by a wave of memories of that horrible night. Memories of Gloria lying with blood on her hands, I quickly shook my head and went for the counter to make some blueberry tea. It felt nice to try and get back to my regular routine again, the walk down to the lab felt good too.

"Good Morning, Papa." I said lightly.

"Oh, yes, good morning sweetie. The panels are being worked on as we speak and are almost complete." My father petted his cat on his shoulder and put out his old cigarette in an ashtray.

"That's great! Are there any current updates I need to look at?" I said looking at some paperwork.

"No, not today, Bulma." My father looked at me closely, "why don't you take a break and relax today."

"Yeah maybe I will." Relaxing sounded good as I walked down the hall again to my room. I opened the door and saw that my room was utterly filthy.

"Ugh… looks like I need to clean up." My room had wooden floors and the walls were a pale and dull navy blue. A queen bed laid at the north side facing south, the comforter and sheets were white with the bed frame being black. Three large windows on the east side, each decorated with white transparent curtains that hung to the ground. My drawers are also black, with a very simple modern design. One tall drawer that carried most of my clothes was caddie cornered by the end window on the right. A small nightstand on the left side of my bed with one lamp and an annoying little alarm clock resting on top. I had a very large vanity with many drawers beneath that carried more things of mine; the furniture was directly across from my bed and faced north. To the right of that was my bathroom. Remembering the dress I walked in the bathroom and lifted the wet dress out of the cold tub, the stains were a little better but defiantly there. I put new water in the tub with soap and let it soak again.

I picked up the pieces to my broken records and through everything away that had broken during the explosion. Made my white bed and my room was pretty much cleaned. I sat there alone on my bed, just thinking. My fingers fumbling to do something, I quickly got up and tried to find anything to clean to distract my mind. I cleaned the floor and windows and even my curtains. I looked at that stupid alarm clock and saw it only took me an hour and thirty minutes. Maybe I couldn't relax today.

I walked down to the hospital floors and saw that there was much to do. I found Lydia working with a man who had lost his leg.

"Lydia, I want to work here." I said honestly.

"That's great, Bulma! Help me here." Lydia was cleaning the wound and getting ready to send him back home.

"He needs more morphine," she said handing me the small needle package. I took his arm and stuck it in and waited for it to empty into his blood. Two men came by and put him on a stretcher, he was heading back to his family.

"Bulma there's a patient in here that needs a great deal of attention because of his injuries, would you mind being his personal nurse?" Lydia asked me.

"Of course." I said looking around to spot the man.

"And of course other nurses will check on him too when you're not around."

"Okay, who is he?"

Lydia walked me over to one of the beds and in the bed was the man I had the dream about.

"This is Lieutenant Vegeta from 1st Platoon, him and his platoon are paratroopers." Lydia said looking at his paperwork.

"Oh my God, he jumps out of a plane to land in the middle of battles?" I said.

"I don't know how they do it, it's so dangerous. It also says that he is the Prince of the Saiyans." Lydia's mouth dropped and looked at me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm going to be treating the prince? What if I make a mistake? What kind of wounds does he have?"

"You won't make a mistake Bulma, but he has two bullet wounds, a broken arm, and he was burned on the left side of his neck and jaw."

"Wow, that's a lot." I said sighing, "what's the routine I have to do with him?"

"Keep up on his stats, like blood pressure and such. Clean his wounds every six hours, and make sure you wash the bandages and reuse them we're running low. Try and spread out his morphine we don't have much left. We don't have much left of anything really, so make use of what you can." Lydia said handing me some new bandages, his old ones had to be thrown away, they were too dirty.

I looked at him thoughtfully and remembered the night when our eyes met. I've never seen a man frown in his sleep before, to imagine what he's been through made my heart hurt. He must be very brave. I stood on the left side of his bed and eyed his wounds in his abdomen and saw his strong physic.

"Damn…" Was all I had to say.

As gently as I could I took off the two blood covered bandages and tossed them in the trash bin.

"Gross." I said crinkling my nose. When I saw the two disgusting looking holes in his abdomen I felt a pain in my stomach, "Sympathy pains…Okay, Bulma…you can do this, just suck it up and help for crying out loud."

In the drawer next to his bed was the cleaning things I needed, I took a small rag and dipped it in water mixed with alcohol and antiseptic. It could have been a mere tickle to the man as I gently washed away the old blood that surrounded his injury. When I was finished I unwrapped the package that held the new cloth bandages and laid them on him and taped it. I would have wrapped it around his back and to his front but I would need his help with that, so I'd wait for that later. I took a look at his arm; it was swollen badly and stitched. It looked like a big gash now about five inches long and a half an inch thick. I cleaned his arm and put a new bandage on it as well. I ran to the kitchen to make an ice bag for him, but found nothing to put it in. I saw the tablecloth and ripped it big enough to tie. I came back with ice in a ripped off piece table cloth tied at the top and somehow managed to keep it strapped to his arm. It would melt and leak, so I'd have to clean it later. Now to look at his burn, it was red and looked leathery but still delicate at the same time. To even imagine that anything looked delicate at all on this man seemed odd.

The best way to do this was to be even gentler then I was before, I squeezed out the water from the rag and lightly dabbed his neck taking blotches of blood off. It took me a total of twenty minutes to clean his neck; I didn't want to hurt him. I then put a large cloth bandage on his neck and managed to wrap it around. When I was done I let out a big sigh and felt accomplished of my work. He looked a lot better with clean bandages. He still had some cuts and scraps on his face and body, he was under my special care and he was going to look like he was taken care of. Taking the rag again after I cleaned it of course I dabbed at his cuts on his chest with intense focus.

"What are you doing?"

I gasped with surprise and jumped back in my seat next to the bed and saw who said those words.

"W-what?" I asked stupidly.

"Those are just scratches, I don't need your help." The Lieutenant said sternly.

"You're under my care and-"

"I said I don't need your help!"

I was so taken back by his hostility that I just sat there frozen looking at him with concern.

"You ARE under MY care and I WILL help you," I said standing up, "I'll come back later." I walked off and went to the second floor to see if I could help another soldier while the jerk cooled off.

"What is that guys problem? I don't care if he is a Prince, he doesn't have to be a jerk," I said while cleaning another soldier's wounds. "I just helped him out and he yells at me…." A thought passed through my mind of when I saw that look in his eyes, "He must just be in a lot of pain." I said to myself

Vegeta's POV

_How dare that woman talk to me that way, doesn't she know who I am? That idiot woman is going to get herself in a lot of trouble speaking to higher ranks like that. Although…there was something about her, I can't remember what. _

Being in this hospital bed and looking at the other soldiers is a depressing site. I'd rather be out on the field fighting those idiot blubber things than be in here. Damn…. Only if I had my ki I'd be able to heel faster. Damn Frieza and his technology. I tried to sit up in my bed with my arms and a shooting pain went through my right elbow.

"Damn it!"

I never did get to see what wounds I have but I sure as hell could feel them. I looked down and saw two clean bandages on the left side of my abdomen, and my right arm had a bandage as well, not to mention the one on my neck that burned. _I got it good this time, _I thought as I examined myself. Then I saw the cut that was half cleaned by that woman with the blue eyes. _Wait…blue eyes… that was her? She's the one that saved me? No… she didn't save me, I just pulled through. I need to get out of this hospital and back to my men. _

_

* * *

_

Bulma and Vegeta have finally met, How will they get along when Bulma has to do her job? Will Vegeta try and escape from the hospital?

I have the feeling that the ending was left unsatisfied because of Bulma and Vegeta's short meet. But no worries! Thats what the next chapter is all about! hehe

Also that song i mentioned in this chapter is a real song, i suggest a listen. It's such a wonderful song, that style of music is what i listen to while writing When We Start Killing. Gotta' get in the mood. ;D

The next chapter will be out much faster ;)

Please **Review**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please Review **(anyone can do it) even if you dont have an account.

**If your still bored and want to read more check out my stories! **

**Obsession18**

A Saiyans April Fools Day

Family Fun Gone Wrong

Who Are You?

Christmas Shopping With A Saiyan

-My friends story which i highly recommend.

**Creativelove7**

What She's Worth

**All Vegeta/Bulma fics. So check em' out and leave your thoughts! Thanks! **

~Caitie (Obsession18)


	6. A Pain In The Ass

Wow- Long time no see..of me. I Apologize haha, i was grounded from the computer for about 2 weeks so that delayed it even further. But yay it's done and i'm back in the swing of things, i'm going to be super busy this month and the beginning of April, i have my birthday on March 28th. turning 18 woo!! and my Senior Prom on April 4th and my best friend coming down from Utah on April 3rd and is staying for a week. So please enjoy the newest chapter of When We Start Killing and don't forget to leave a review, i love to hear your opinions. Have an awesome Spring Break everyone ;D

Enjoy ;D

* * *

**When We Start Killing**

**Chapter 6**

**A Pain In The Ass**

"Wha-" Bulma said with wide eyes, "Where'd he go?"

Bulma had walked into the main hospital floor and was shocked to see her patients' bed completely empty. Briskly walking to the bed she grabbed fistfuls of the sheets and looked around with her mouth slightly open with panic. Not wanting to make a scene or look like she goofed up, she quietly walked out of the large room and out into the hall where she picked up speed to look for the injured Prince.

"Where the hell is he?" she quietly asked herself checking into one of the storage rooms.

Whenever she saw someone walking her way she slowed her pace back to a steady walk and tried to hide that panicked look on her face. She did quite well too except if you were to look into her eyes a person would clearly see something was wrong. She peaked her head into a private room and saw no one there besides another man who had lost both of his legs and was quietly staring blankly out into the open window. Soundlessly closing the door she quickly turned around and bumped into the head nurse of the hospital.

"Well hello Ms. Briefs," the tall woman asked, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Her name was Mary. She had the typical blond hair that was shoulder length and was curled in slightly with bangs just above her blue eyes. A pale face with bright red lipstick and long eyelashes that made Bulma wonder how she managed to put on such makeup at a time like this. Bulma guess that she wanted to give the wounded soldiers something nice to look at during their stay.

"I was just searching for the restroom," Bulma lied smoothly, "I haven't been on this floor long enough to know where it is."

"Oh of course, it's just down the hall and to the left." Mary pointed with slender fingers, although they weren't perfectly done like she expected, instead they looked rough and dry with short nails that had dried blood and dirt around the cuticles and knuckles of her hand. "Now you hurry, there's much to be done with the soldiers."

"Alright," Bulma said still taking a glance at Mary's hands.

"I know you're new in this department and are the head scientist in the third level, but when you're working here with me, you reply to me with 'yes, ma'am'. " Mary said sternly.

Bulma's eyes flashed a quick flash of anger but suddenly thought better, Mary had a point, she wasn't at the top of her field when she was here working with injured men, if Mary was working in the Science department with her she would expect the same respect. So she quickly closed her mouth and replied with a respected but quite, 'Yes, Ma'am.'

Bulma resumed on her way after the pair had separated and decided she wanted to splash her face with cold water to gain her bearings on the situation. Walking into the bathroom with a sigh she stopped cold with the door closing behind her. A man bracing himself with his left arm and his head down staring into the sink filled with pale red water.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked still looking into the sink. He was wearing a pair of black sweats that the hospital gave him, along with the gauze wrapped firmly around his abdomen, arm, and neck. Bulma took a breath not realizing she had been holding it in.

"I was just…" She scanned over his wounds and noticed some of them were bleeding. "Are you alright? Your bleeding," she said taking a step towards him.

"I'm fine." He said warning her to get back.

"No, you're not, just let me help you." She dared to take another step closer.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't need your help!" he yelled finally turning towards her and glared into her angered face. Bulma stopped and stood up straight glaring back into his guarded eyes. His sudden movements caused him to wince in pain and stagger over with a slight hunch as he grabbed onto his abdomen. Bulma quickly stepped to him and placed a hand on his back while crouching along with him to help him up.

"You do need my help if you want to get better," she tried to convince him. Vegeta pushed her away and used the sink for support while trying to hide the pain on his face with true talent.

"Go tend to someone else, I can look after myself," he said looking back at the sink.

"No-"

"You are not my keeper!" he yelled again this time hiding the pain that coursed through his body.

"I am till you get better, whether we both like it or not, I'm not happy I have to look after you either. But it's my job and I'm determined to stick to it." Bulma said crossing her arms over her chest that showed she wasn't giving up. "I'll make a deal with you, Buster, I keep doing my job, which is to make sure you get better, and after you're healed enough to get out of here we wont see each other ever again, at least until you get yourself injured again."

Vegeta had a noticeable growl on his face with the sarcastic tone at the end of her argument, then decided to considerd her words and stood up straight looking at her with a fierce stare into the soul.

"Fine." He then walked past her bumping into her shoulder as he passed and went back to his bed leaving her behind.

Bulma went to the sink and emptied the dirty water and looked into the mirror staring at her reflection for a moment then turned her head to look back at the door.

"Jackass…"

In a ruined city, buildings had massive destruction upon them giving the scenery a gloomy cast along with the clouded skies above the line of soldiers waiting to be fed. The area took on a gray tint making anything with bright color make is seem like it didn't belong there and would soon too be turned into the dull dispirited shadow.

_Why does everywhere I go smell like shit… _Raditz thought looking around while sitting next to Nappa with a bowl of chunky soup in front of him.

_And I'm always so fucking cold! At least the food is fine for once now that we're at base camp in this crappy city. _Taking a bite of his steaming food he smiled at the fresh taste for once then frowned again,_ and what the fuck is that smell?!?! _

"Nappa go take a damn shower you smell like you've been bathing in shit!" he said giving him a disgusted look.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's the dead carcasses laying around the whole damned city, you idiot!" he said offended.

"I'm used to that smell, but whenever I get close to you it hits me ten fold! I can't even eat my food without gagging, we have showers now, go take one like the rest of us!" Raditz said using his hair to cover up the horrible smell.

"I did…" Nappa said smelling his armpit. Raditz went in closer and took a whiff that nearly killed him. With red watery eyes and a body racked with gags Raditz pointed to the outside showers that were provided for them. With a growl Nappa stomped off to the showers like an eight-year-old boy not wanting to take a bath. Raditz quickly placed his bowl on the rubble he was sitting on and ran over to puke behind a burned bush. Wiping his hand over his mouth he walked back and continued eating like nothing happened. _I don't understand how a live person can smell so bad._

When Nappa came back smelling better Raditz and him went off to find out if there was any news.

"Hey Piccolo, you guys hear anything about us leaving?" Raditz being the 1st Sergeant surprisingly had yet to hear of any news and was growing uncomfortably curious as to what was going on and sometimes the privates would hear first word of news if it came across them.

"Yeah," Piccolo said in his deep baritone voice, "We leave in a couple weeks, we're assigned to stay here and protect of what's left of this God forsaken city, apparently something's here that's important."

"Well I guess it's better than being on the front lines again." Raditz said.

"And the foods good too," Nappa added.

"Got that right!" Yajirobi piped in. Piccolo rolled his eyes and walked off to ponder his new situation and take advantage of his new surroundings.

"Hey, have any of you guys heard of Lt. Vegeta?" Yamcha asked Nappa and Raditz.

"Not yet." Raditz answered.

"He's actually in the hospital here, I heard he's pretty bad off too. I know I'd hate to be him right now."

"I think he's hating being himself right about now too." Nappa said looking back at the hospital. Yamcha walked off to join the others while leaving Nappa and Raditz.

"Wanna' go see our old pal Vegeta?" Nappa said smiling mischievously.

"If he heard you say that I'm sure he'd kill you where you stand."

"Great then! Lets go." Nappa said walking off leaving Raditz to follow.

"Why would I want to go visit someone who always yells and insults me?" Raditz asked himself, "ahh, it must be love." Raditz chuckled and walked behind Nappa. The walk to the hospital wasn't far and was in eyesight from the platoons station.

"If you keeping looking at me like that I'm going to slug you."

Bulma was cleaning Vegeta's swollen right elbow and was getting mad dogged by him throughout the whole process.

"I'd like to see you try, Wench." Vegeta said.

"I hope you're not using that as a title you Jackass, my name is Bulma, get it right." She said continuing her cleansing.

"Wench…. that's right, that's what I said." He argued with her, what Bulma didn't know was that, that was Vegeta's way of teasing. Vegeta thought if he was going to have to spend so much time with the Earth woman he was going to get a kick out of it while he could. She looked like the kind that had a mad temper and he was going to use it to his advantage.

With a scoff Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up."

"Then I wouldn't be on your level to talk to, woman." He said amusing himself.

"UGH!" she said throwing down the dirty cloth, "You are such a Jerk! I have never met anyo-" she was about to rant when she notice a very small and barely noticeable smile on the Princes face, "Ah I see, you get a kick out pissing people off don't you, wise guy!"

"Good job, you figured me out, now keep cleaning woman, you're slacking off." He said sarcastically. Letting out an angry sigh she cleaned her rag and went back to cleaning his arm while pouting about her situation.

"Do you remember the last time you received any Morphine?" Bulma asked monotone.

"How am I supposed to know I've only been awake for a couple hours?" he said eying her like she was the stupidest thing to walk the Earth. "You're really good at your 'job' now aren't you."

"I'm not your only nurse, Mr. Wizard, someone else could have given you some while I was away. So I'm going to guess it's a 'no' by your excuse of an answer."

"I don't need that crap any ways." Vegeta said inspecting the clean bandage on his arm.

"What makes you say that?" She asked him half curious.

"I don't need any foreign pain killers in me, I can take the pain, I've grown accustomed to it."

"Well we have some for you so there's no point in suffering." She reached for the package in the drawing preparing it to be used.

"Are you hard of hearing, Woman? I said I don't need that shit!" he sat up in a threatening way daring her to keep going. Putting it back into the drawer she passed up his dare suddenly not caring if the man was in pain or not.

"The other soldiers who are worse off can use it anyways, at least they'll be grateful." She said looking at some of the soldiers and then stood up to leave not giving the Saiyan another glance. Vegeta could only snort.

To be honest Bulma was sick of seeing all of these hurting and suffering people racked up in hospital beds, it's only been three days and she's seen enough. When she thought of soldiers and nurses who have seen it through the past two years, well, she couldn't even imagine how they were able to cope with what their eyes have seen. She walked outside to get some fresh air, if that's what you'd call it. If you weren't inside smelling blood rust and rotten flesh then you'd be smelling smoke and unknown things outside. The point was it wasn't as strong. Taking a cigarette from her pocket that she'd been saving for the past three days she placed it between her light pink lips and lit it, inhaling slowly while closing her eyes. Letting out a long breath of relief and smoke she saw two tall burly men walking her way.

"Damnit…" She quickly snubbed out her cigarette and placed it back in her pocket to smoke later, she didn't like anyone to see her smoke such things. She wasn't proud of the habit that's for sure. She knew practically everyone smoked the things now just to cope, but she didn't want to fall into that category, viewing herself stronger than to fall into its effects.

"Hey…Nurse." Nappa flagged Bulma down, "Could you show us where Lt. Vegeta is?"

"Ha! You want to see that man? You're nuts…" she said with a fake chuckle.

"Ahhh, you get used to him, he's not all that bad, ya know." Raditz said eying the beautiful woman.

"You must be looking for the mental hospital." Bulma said sarcastically looking at Raditz.

"It sounds crazy, but if you get to know him long enough, you'd know what I'm talking about." He replied smoothly. He liked this blue haired woman, she seemed feisty, and Raditz missed women in general, and the hospital was the perfect place to be to meet vulnerable women.

"What makes him such a great guy that I haven't already seen?" Bulma asked.

"Do you know why he's in here?" Raditz answered calmly, Nappas' mind was filled with the memory of that night as he brought of the subject and decided to listen.

"No, actually… I only know what wounds he has." She said softly.

"Him and our platoon were on the front lines, the middle of hell. We were to attack on the town only a mile away the next day, but we found ourselves surrounded on all sides with no escape." Raditz began bringing up the horrible incident. "We quickly advised a plan to take out what we could and possible get out alive with a couple of well placed bombs. Using a make shift remote to detonate the bombs, during a mishap it shorted out and delayed the bombs explosion causing us numerous problems. One of the problems leading to many where our Lieutenant happened to get shot twice, blown up and thrown into a tree breaking his arm. He got those from saving all of our hides out there, if it weren't for him, Nappa and I, along with our platoon wouldn't be here right now."

Bulma had been listening intently the whole time placing herself in the middle of the action. That's what the 'earth quake' was, she felt a little better now that she knew what it was. She was dumb struck, being ignorant to his wounds had caused her to treat him a way that wasn't exactly right, and no matter how much of an asshole he was, he had good reason to be. Although she didn't like it one bit, she was willing to relent and try to give him a little bit more respect the next time they had to meet.

"Wow, I had no idea. So he was very brave…" she said leaning against the building, "he's still an asshole."

"You're right with that point!" Nappa laughed.

"Follow me, I'll show you where he is." Bulma said walking inside.

"You tell a pretty good story Raditz, I had no idea you were that smart with words." Nappa said patting him roughly on the back.

"It's because I took advantage of the education that was poorly given to me, it's more than I can say of you, and you're an elite." Raditz chuckled walking after the female.

Grumbling, Nappa followed with a slight pout, "Last time I give you a compliment…"

Vegeta was sitting up in his bed eating a sandwich and soup with that typical frown etched onto his unique features. Bulma quietly pointed where the two men had to go and went back outside to finish her smoke.

"Well look who it is," Raditz said smiling, he was happy he wasn't in Vegeta's place right now.

"Raditz….Nappa." Vegeta said after he chewed and took another bite of his meal.

"How's being cooped up in this hospital treating you?" Nappa asked eyeing his sandwich.

"How'd you like to take my place?" Vegeta growled.

"So we've just heard news that the platoon is staying here in this city for a couple weeks to guard it." Raditz cut in.

"What's so important here that we have to guard?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, maybe the hospital." He shrugged.

"I don't think its so bad, I like the food, and we're not sleeping in dirt holes." Nappa added.

"I'd rather be out their then in here," Vegeta said then stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. "Then I wouldn't have to put up with that harpy who has to keep coming back."

"You mean that blue haired one?" Raditz asked.

"She's pretty." Nappa said stupidly.

"Shut up, Nappa." Vegeta said casually.

"Nappa's not lying, although I wouldn't put it that way. What's so wrong about her? Yeah, she seems a bit feisty, but that's fun." Raditz said looking for her.

"The woman's a pain in my ass I'd rather not put up with."

"Are you going to finish that?" Nappa asked pointing to the soup.

"You had seven bowls back at camp." Raditz said.

"Like you said before, I'm a big man and I need my food."

"Whatever, take it." Vegeta said clearly not interested.

"If I were you, I'd make use of her coming back all the time, us guys can only go so long without a nice lay." Raditz chuckled mischievously. "She's got a body on her too."

" It's not worth it and she talks to much. The sooner I get out of here the better."

"So when do you think you'll be outa' here?" Nappa said in between mouthfuls.

"Couple of days, tops."

"Just be out by the time we have to leave again, we'll need you there." Raditz said.

"Count on it." Vegeta said huskily.

Bulma was on her way back to Vegeta's bed when she heard them talking about her. She wasn't very happy how Vegeta had answered about her but she wasn't surprised, an asshole was always an asshole. Still…

It didn't take a genius to know the fact that Vegeta would never be healed enough to leave the hospital in only a short few days, his wounds were serious and needed special care.

"If he thinks he's leaving in a couple days he's got another thing coming…" She thought with whole new determination.

* * *

Next time: Vegeta and Bulma continue to battle with their verbal sparrs. Will Vegeta succesfully escape from the hospital without Bulma knowing?

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_Please Review_ **(_anyone can do it) even if you don't have an account._

**If your still bored and want to read more check out my stories! **

**Obsession18**

A Saiyans April Fools Day

Family Fun Gone Wrong

Who Are You?

Vegetas Ice Cream Dilemma

Christmas Shopping With A Saiyan

**and my most recent one shot- **Unusual You (A romantic one shot including our favorite Vegeta and Bulma N17 for mature content)


End file.
